Prussia
Prussia (プロイセン, Puroisen) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt (ギルベルト・バイルシュミット, Giruberuto Bairushumitto) and he was formerly apart of The Teutonic Knights, however it was agreed to share his country's name. Cuz' it's awesome, Prussia's full country name is Kingdom Of Prussia (Königreich Preußen). His birthday is on January 18th. Appearance Prussia has light-colored hair and red eyes, though he first appeared in color images (circa 2007) with dark blond hair. His hair varies between platinum blond, white, or silver, while his eyes have also been depicted as pink or a dark red hue. He is seen in many images with a little yellow chick (named Gilbird) upon his head which he appears never to notice. He wears a deep blue (Prussian blue) military uniform, akin to a Luftwaffen Fliegerbluse with a Knights Cross of the Iron Cross on his tie. In the WWII-set Buon San Valentino, he is shown to wear a Waffen SS uniform like his brother. Personality Prussia was born to fight the same type of battles as Austria, but was a hooligan who did nothing but fight and avoided any marriage. He will do anything to become strong, and has an arrogant attitude, believing that he is the best and still more "awesome" than others, although he hasn't really succeeded at his goal. Although he proclaims to like being alone, he is seen crying when he sees Hungary and Austria together in the 'Christmas Rampage 2007 '''strips. It was stated that this loneliness stemmed from that he felt like an enclave rather than an actual nation. Germany once said that Prussia "knows little about common sense." Deep down, it is said that his true nature is that of a punctual and diligent soldier, though his bad manners (especially during his "transition period") mask it. He is very loyal to his leaders, and had a special attachment to Frederich II, known to him as "Old Fritz." He continues to hope that Old Fritz will watch over him and that he'll be proud. It is said though, that he tends to become rather depressed if Fritz is brought up due to this attachment. Prussia often refers to his younger brother Germany as "West," and hates Russia. He doesn't get along well with Austria, and also seems to very much enjoy the company of Italy. It is revealed that he had kept diaries since he was formed, which led to him having an entire library of journals. Almost all of them start with passages that read "I'm so cool/I was so cool today." He also seems to be fond of cute things, and buys things such as stuffed pandas, as seen on his April Fools Blog. In addition, on his blog, he says he's fond of sleeping, fighting, Old Fritz, and eating, his fondness for eating being displayed in his going to England to eat lunch, him "only accepting" France's ability to cook well, and his desire to get food from Italy and Austria with his brother in their Counting Sheep CD. He seems to have a tendency to sneeze and find himself bored with or distracted from tasks, especially reading, although he claimed to be "a wiz at cleaning" and also seemed to be good at gardening, so it's possible his skills show when he is less distracted. In his and Germany's Counting Sheep CD, after sneezing and growing bored of counting, Germany insists he continue to count, causing him to continue, also raising the possibility that he can continue to do things despite his own odds (boredom) if encouraged. 2P Side '''Main Article: '2P Prussia (Akbar Beilschmidt) Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Dissloved Nations Category:Hetalia Axis Powers Category:European Countries